ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Frenetic Rip
I dunno if the was supposed to be a placeholder/reminder so that the article would fit the template. (To the few admins I just had some fun with: this was a real edit, not something in the realm of "spiteful" edits ^^; ) KyleP 21:14, 4 October 2006 (EDT) On the Template Image is there, that was supposed to be changed when the page was made to so that someone would know that a picture was still required by going to the Image Stub page and would get one for this page. So if you want to put that tag where you took out the feel free, it just means someone will get a picture for it faster. --Nynaeve 21:19, 4 October 2006 (EDT) Shouldnt it say "Blunt damage" and link to the damage types page, not Hand-to-Hand? Tahngarthor 19:20, 1 May 2007 (EDT) :Well, there is a difference between hand-to-hand blunt and normal blunt, though not a lot people know it. Hand-to-hand will do less damage to a magic pot than say, a club or staff. It still does more damage than normal; I believe it's something like 125% for hand-to-hand and 150% for clubs/staves. Apparently some BLU spells are hand-to-hand type damage, while others are pure blunt. --Kyrial 20:05, 21 May 2007 (CDT) Ah, I thought only avatar attacks did the "blunt blunt" and not HTH blunt. Tahngarthor 23:51, 25 May 2007 (CDT) Interesting... I just helped a friend get this spell and I was able to break the imps horn from the front with a critical hit. (Was tanking) Was also able to break it with Vorpal Blade, though not all the time. Tufftaru 15:04, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Confirmed that you do not need to stand to the side or behind the imp to break the horn with a critical hit. I just learned this spell while solo-ing imps as BLU70. The horn broke after a critical hit while it was facing me on several occasions. Klutzz 17:46, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Moblin Maze Mongers Can this spell be learned here... I have been trying to break Imp Horns forever in my maze and I can't get it to break. Has anyone else been successfull? OneWingedAngelo1 It is possible to learn BLU spells from MMM though for Frenetic Rip it can take a while to see so I'd recommend Killing the weaker imps in Mire with a friend. Mio-Raem No Hard Cap I've done over 1000 with it a few times, there is no hard cap --Shojin 7:38, 09 November 2007 (EDT). Horn Broken Ok i had the H. Imp use Frenetic Rip and never saw a horn break also it did the other tp moves as well after Frenetic Rip. I was a smn at the time so no learning spell of this but will try and see if lower imps use this spell only after a horn break. Have seen a horn break with a Red Lotus Blade from behind. Other Sources Has anyone confirmed if the move may be learned from the monsters from campaign battle? A BLU friend of mine is trying to learn this and he will give them a try. I will post back soon...--MXCNLink 04:48, 2 July 2008 (UTC) It can be learned from Bukki, and is a nice method for those who would otherwise be hard-pressed to get other help for imps. It cannot be learned from Besieged, on account of Imps never actually showing up. There seems to be no information if spells can be learned from Campaign. Presumably, you would need to get the final blow, and Allied Tags may block spell-learning. --Taeria 04:54, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Me and my friend went to West Sarutabaruta (S) on 9/5/2008 and Killed some Fiendish Leechkeeper just duo draged it far away from campaign Battle people so that no one would help. we broke horn and it used Frenetic Rip several times before we killed it and BAM first kill we both got spell! (Note that we did not grab the Tag we just pulled and killed) So it is confirmed you can learn this spell from Campaign Battle monsters. Trunxrdm 02:57, 6 September 2008 (UTC) I tried like 50 Fiendish Leechkeeper with AF hands + Skill capped at 68, did not learn it at all, broke horn, it used Frenetic Rip. I am very much believing that SE has removed this, since they had made multiple changes on Campaign mobs and etc after update in December 2008. My advise... don't waste time on them, go to proper Imp. :/ Chichicha 08:47, 23 March 2009 :Did you have Allied Tags on? 15:10, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Just learned it today in Rolanberry Fields (S) after about 12 imps. Well worth it, as they are much easier to get the spell from. Onetime - Seraph, July 15, 2009 Confirmed learned in Pashlow Marshlands s Sept 4th 2009. took about 7 imps with capped blue magic skill @ level 62. Happy hunting. I found the horn was easy to break with sickle slash. I hope that helps! Agryas of Pandi *Dapifyer imp in abyssea* I was trying to help my friend learn this spell and we killed at least 20 imps with me as 90 thf/dnc using atma of the razed ruins, apocolypse and voracious violet, after over an hour of killing these and smacking them at all stages of casting and tp use, including evisceration just as they pulled their horns out, none had used it. So, wondering if it was just me or something to do with the mobs, since with blu spells there is the odd spell that you should be able to get somewhere but for some reason the mobs just don't use it... i took my happy thf butt to azouph isle staging point. Granted breaking the imp horn is a fairly rare thing, but on the 3rd imp i smacked him with evisceration and POP goes the horn off his hip. shortly thereafter he twacked me with frenetic rip. So, i would suggest for anyone trying this to go find a Non-abyssea imp and get it there. --Kav 03:44, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Clammy Imp - Abyssea Vunkerl I just learned it after 3rd imp at abyssea - Vunkerl It took me a very long time to learn this, but here's the trick behind it: 1) Have a THF sub (biggest DEX boost) 2) Remove all Blue Mage and only equip the ones that increase Dexterity (I've reached like +17 with all I had) 3) Have a weak Sword, like the Onion Sword, and the Head butt blue magic 4) Go to a place with low level imps (like Orderly Imps in Caedarva Mire) and then proceed to fight them. There's not many spawn points, but still... 5) Slash them with your weak sword, and keep casting Head Butt everyone now and then, best if you use it to stop their WSes. 6) Once they use Frenetic Rip, fire off a powerful WS, switch weapons to your strongers sword and kill it fast! That's how I got it! --FarelTheGecko (talk) 09:47, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Imps in Abyssea - Vunkerl and possibly other Abyssea zones can use Frenetic Rip without requiring horn breaks.